Ein Leben im Schmerz
by Kirilein
Summary: Schmerzen. In Bellatrix' Leben gibt es kaum etwas anderes. Sie teilt sie aus, erleidet sie selbst jedoch sowohl physisch als auch psychisch.


**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter Universum gehört mir genauso wenig, wie diese Geschichte, die ich online stelle, da die Autorin über keinen eigenen Account auf verfügt.   
Weder ich noch die Autorin verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

** Anmerkung:** Geschrieben wurde sie gestern Abend von einer Bekannten meinerseits, zufällig entstanden wie so viele Geschichten zufällig entstehen. Reviews werden gern gesehen und ich leite sie natürlich weiter.

* * *

**Ein Leben im Schmerz**

Er hatte mich mitgenommen. Ich wusste, was passieren würde. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht...   
Seine Berührungen taten mir weh, was vermutlich seine Absicht war. Unsanft wurde ich in eine Ecke geworfen. Seine Blicke brannten sich förmlich in meine Haut, während er seinen Zauberstab hervor nahm.   
Er musste nichts sagen. Ich wusste, was er dachte und was gleich passieren würde.   
Plötzlich spürte ich fast unerträgliche Schmerzen. Es fühlte sich an, als würden meine Knochen zerbrechen und sich neu anordnen. Ich musste wohl schreien. Anders waren die Schmerzen nicht zu ertragen, auch wenn ich mich selbst nicht hören konnte, weil ich zu sehr abgelenkt war.   
So plötzlich wie die Schmerzen angefangen hatten, endeten sie auch wieder. Ich konnte kurz in sein Gesicht sehen. Sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht mit seinen undurchdringlichen Augen war auf mich gerichtet. Ich konnte sein Lächeln sehen. Es bereitete ihm Spaß mich am Boden zu sehen. Wie ich mich vor Schmerzen schreiend im Dreck winde.

Ich wusste, dass es noch lange nicht vorbei war. Es war erst der Anfang. Ich hatte zugelassen, dass die Prophezeiung zerstört wurde und den kleinen Sonnenkäfer entwischen lassen. Und nun musste ich wohl die Strafe ertragen. Nicht einmal ein kleines Lob, weil ich meinen Cousin aus dem Weg geräumt habe. Er wäre kein größeres Problem für ihn gewesen, trotzdem... Ich habe das zu Ende gerbacht, woran Regulus vor Jahren schon gescheitert war.   
Ich schrie erneut auf. Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Die Illusion, dass man jeden Moment sterben könnte, obwohl es unmöglich ist durch diesen Fluch zu sterben. Es war eine einfache Einbildung. Die Schmerzen existierten nicht wirklich. Sie wurden einfach nur vom Gehirn aus produziert und doch wirkte alles so echt. Die Knochen, die sich anfühlten, als würden sie brechen. Das Blut, dass anfing zu kochen. Das Gefühl, dass die Haut verbrannte. Alles nur eine sehr realistische Einbildung, die jemanden in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

Ich spürte, wie mir schwarz vor Augen wurde und meine Sinne nachließen. Der Schmerz hörte auf und machte Platz für ein kaltes Lachen, das von den Wänden widerhallte.   
Ich wollte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Ich wollte einfach nur hier liegen bleiben. Die Augen geschlossen und darauf konzentriert nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

"Steh auf und sieh mir in die Augen!"

Seine zischende Stimme hallte genau wie sein Lachen von den Wänden verstärkt auf mich herab.   
Mühsam versuchte ich mich aufzurappeln. Meine Beine wollten mich nicht alleine tragen. Ich stütze mich an der Wand ab und lehnte mich dagegen. Mein Blick traf seinen. Die Zeit schien für einen kurzen Moment still zu stehen.

"Gibst du zu, dass du unfähig bist?"

Ich erwiderte nichts. Im Inneren machte ich mir noch immer vor, dass ich seine treuste und beste Anhängerin war. Doch ob es wirklich so war wusste nur er.

"Willst es dir wohl nicht eingestehen, dass du nichts wert bist, was?!"

Noch immer sah ich in seine Augen und schwieg.   
Er hatte recht. Ich war zu stolz. Ich wollte mir nicht eingestehen, dass ich versagt hatte. Gegen ein Kind verloren hatte. Mit einer letzten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, sank ich wieder auf die Knie.

"Wenn du nicht mehr so trotzig bist, kannst du gerne wieder zu mir kommen. Vorher trittst du mir besser nicht unter die Augen!"

Ich spürte seine Wut und wunderte mich, warum er nachgab.   
Warum er mir nicht noch weitere Flüche auf den Hals jagte, solange, bis ich aus Verzweiflung sagte, dass ich unfähig war.   
Seine Schritte wurden immer leise, während ich noch immer auf Knien und gegen die Wand gelehnt auf dem dreckigen Boden saß. Das war also aus mir geworden... Damals noch stark und selbstbewusst und heute... ein jämmerliches Etwas, dass sich stark fühlt, wenn es das Leben anderer zerstören kann.

Es hatte alles so schön angefangen. Ich war eine Black. Schön, unberechenbar und überall begehrt. Nichts änderte sich daran als meine Schwestern geboren wurden oder als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Nirgendwo hatte ich Konkurrenz. Der erste Schlag in meinem Leben war wohl, als ich vor die vollendete Tatsache gestellt wurde, dass sie ich eine Lestrange werden sollte. Nicht, dass ich Rodolphus nicht schätzen würde. Er ist ein aufmerksamer Ehemann, doch die Liebe beruht wohl nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Kurz darauf wurde ich eine von seinen Anhängern. Der Lord gab mir alles. Ein gewisses Machtgefühl, Aufmerksamkeit und das Recht meine dunkle Seite völlig auszuleben.

Als Andromeda sich schließlich von uns abwandte, war es ein schwerer Schlag für die Familie. Sie hatte sich in einen Muggel verliebt. Als gäbe es nicht genug Männer. Nein. Es musste ein Muggel sein...   
Plötzlich musste ich noch erfahren, dass mein Cousin, Sirius, von zu Hause abgehauen war. Nicht schlimm genug, dass er nach Gryffindor kam, nein, er musste noch den Familiennamen, den er in den Dreck geworfen hatte, mit Füßen treten. Sollte er doch tun, was er wollte.   
Wirklich kümmern tat mich das weniger. Mir ging es viel mehr um seinen kleinen Bruder. Völlig allein gelassen, fiel die ganze Last auf ihn. Er wurde förmlich dazu gezwungen das alleinige Erbe anzutreten. Als Rabastan sich dazu entschloss Todesser zu werden, auch wenn er noch jung war, wurde Regulus von seiner Mutter fast dazu gezwungen das gleiche zu tun. Sie wusste, dass er nicht wie Sirius war. Es vorprogrammiert, dass Regulus scheitern würde, bevor er sich auch nur eine Stufe auf der Leiter der Macht nach oben bewegen könnte.

Und so geschah es. Ein einfacher Treuebeweis...   
Er sollte seinen Bruder finden und ihn töten.   
Regulus war lange weg. Der Lord musste wohl gespürt haben, dass etwas nicht nach Plan verlief, als er mich zu sich rufen ließ. Ich wusste nicht, warum er so aufgebracht war, als er mir befahl, meinen kleinen Cousin zu finden und ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen.   
Ich wollte ihm widersprechen, doch ich wusste, dass es nicht möglich war. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen, machte ich mich auf den Weg Regulus zu suchen. Relativ schnell fand ich ihn. Er war gerade in seinem Zimmer, als ich zu ihm stieß. Er sah mich an, als wüsste er, warum ich gekommen sei.

Dieser Blick...

"Du wusstest, dass ich es nicht kann. Ich kann Sirius nicht töten... Ich hab ihn getroffen... Hab mit ihm geredet... Siehst du nicht auch ein, dass es falsch ist, was wir getan haben?"

Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nur angrinste. Seine Worte prallten an mir ab. warum rechtfertigte er sich vor mir. War es seine Art um sein Leben zu flehen, oder wollte er mich wirklich nur bekehren?   
ch wollte nicht mit ihm reden.   
Ich wollte auch nicht, dass er mich ansah.   
Er bedeutete mir so viel, nachdem Sirius und verlassen hatte. Es war schon immer gefährlich Gefühle für jemanden zu haben, aber ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass ich ihn irgendwann töten musste...   
Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass mir einige Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen, als ich den Todesfluch sprach. Vielleicht war es besser für ihn, dass ich ihm ein Ende bereitet hatte. Als Todesser hätte er nur unmenschliche Qualen erlitten... Und als Verräter, zu dem er geworden ist blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig...

Ich spürte wie mir erneut Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als ich über Regulus' Tod nachdachte. Er war mehr für mich als ein Cousin... Jetzt war es jedoch zu spät um Reue zu zeigen.   
Der dunkle Lord bekam immer mehr Macht. Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten, bis er von dieser Prophezeiung erfuhr und von einem Baby ausgeschaltet wurde...   
Von einem einfachen Baby...

Doch ich wusste, dass er nicht tot war. Wir suchten die Longbottoms auf. Anfangs wollten ich nur wissen, ob sie etwas über das Verschwinden wussten, doch mit der Zeit gefiel es mir, sie einfach nur schreien zu hören.   
Wir wurden von Auroren erwischt...   
Natürlich wurden wir nach Askaban gebracht... Ich fragte mich, warum sie uns überhaupt vor Gericht gebracht haben. Ja, zugegeben, Askaban war schlimm... Immer wieder die Bilder von Regulus...   
Irgendwann jedoch, wurden wir befreit. Doch statt belohnt zu werden für unsere Treue wurden wir bestraft... Bestraft, weil wir die Longbottoms am Leben gelassen hatten. Und vor allem ihren Sohn... Bestraft, weil wir uns erwischen gelassen haben. Nach diesem Ereignis mussten wir untertauchen. Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, auf offener Straße herumzustolzieren, wenn man nicht erneut in Askaban landen wollte.

Rodolphus und ich hatten das Glück, dass meine Schwester Narcissa uns bei sich aufnahm.   
Ihr Sohn hatte sich wohl schon fest vorgenommen in nächster Zeit zu uns - den Todessern - zu gehören. Sobald er Volljährig war.   
Man kann nicht gerade sagen, dass sie im Gegensatz zu mir viel mehr Glück gehabt hätte. Doch sie musste Regulus nicht töten, hatte einen Sohn, einen Mann, den sie liebt - er sie jedoch nicht - musste nicht nach Askaban... Manchmal hasste ich sie mehr, als ich jeden anderen hassen könnte. Ihre arrogante Art... Abstoßend, ekelerregend! Aber sie war meine Schwester. Ein Familienmitglied, dass mir noch nicht offensichtlich in den Rücken gefallen war. Sie war meine kleine Schwester. Ich musste doch für sie da sein...

Nachdem uns erneut der Ruf unseres Meisters erreicht hatte, brachen wir auf zum Ministerium. Wir sollten diese Prophezeiung besorgen, doch der kleine Sonnenschein mit seinen Heinzelmännchen musste ja mit von der Partie sein.   
Von Kindern in die Enge getrieben.   
Dann mussten auch noch die Mitglieder des Ordens auftauchen. Unter anderem mein liebreizender Cousin, den ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.   
Es war zwar nicht meine Absicht, aber ich tötete ihn...   
Vielleicht hatte ich zu schnell gehandelt. Nicht überlegt. Es war der plötzliche Hass auf ihn, der mich zu meinem Handeln trieb. Seine bloße Anwesenheit. Sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Ich krallte meine Fingernägel in meine Oberarme. Ich durfte jetzt nicht über Sirius nachdenken. Ich musste mich ablenken. Mir fiel keine andere Möglichkeit ein, als mir Schmerzen zuzufügen. Immer wieder Schmerzen. Das einzige, was mich am Leben hielt und treu an meiner Seite war.   
Meine Fingernägel bohrten sich immer weiter durch den Stoff, doch eine wirkliche Befriedigung war es nicht. Ich krempelte mir die Ärmel hoch und zog meinen Zauberstab. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Wunden heilten mit der Zeit und es würde sich auch niemand darum kümmern, ob ich mich nun verletzte oder nicht.   
Ich murmelte einen einfachen, kleinen Spruch und spürte einen kurzen Stich in meinem Arm. Eine kleiner Riss bildete sich auf meiner Haut. Er färbte sich immer mehr rot, solange bis das Blut hervor trat und auf den Boden tropfte. Ich leckte es. Die Wunde brannte.   
Warum konnte jede verdammte Wunde heilen, außer die, die sich in meiner Seele... meinem Herzen gebildet hatte? Warum musste ich damit leben? Wäre es nicht einfacher einfach zu sterben... Die ganzen Qualen hinter sich zu lassen? Meine Gedanken drifteten zu weit ab, während ich auf dem dreckigen Boden saß und dem Blut zusah, wie es sich auf meiner blassen Haut verteilte.

Sirius... Auch du bist einer der tiefen Risse in meiner Seele. Dass du mich hintergehen würdest, hätte ich nie gedacht. Du hattest die besten Vorraussetzungen... Und nun? Tot.. So wie viele andere, die sich den Plänen des dunklen Lords in den Weg gestellt hatten.   
_Du hast doch die gleiche Erziehung wie ich genossen. Warum? Warum bist du bei ihnen geblieben? Es kann doch nicht so falsch sein, was man uns beigebracht hatte, oder? Es kann nicht sein..._   
Ich spürte, wie langsam Tränen in meine Augen stiegen und leise auf den Boden tropften, nachdem sie sich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht gebahnt hatten.   
_Ich kann nicht all die Jahre in einem falschen Glauben so viele Menschen gefoltert oder getötet haben..._   
Mein Zauberstab fiel geräuschvoll zu Boden und rollte von mir weg. Ich legte meinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die kalte Wand.   
_Nein, nein... Ich habe das richtige getan. Du warst ein Verräter. Du hast uns alle hintergangen und uns verraten. Du hast mich verraten... Es war das einzig richtige dich zu töten..._

Ich konnte meinen Zauberstab nicht erreichen, aber ich brauchte ihn auch nicht, um mir Schmerzen zuzufügen. Meine Fingernägel gruben sich in das Fleisch meines Arms, während ich noch immer Regulus' und Sirius' Bild vor mir sah.   
Verzweifelt drückte ich noch fester und schloss die Augen. Das Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Es war nicht lebensgefährlich. Wie oft hatte ich es schon getan? Oft. Doch es genügte, um mich abzulenken, während ich allein auf dem Boden saß und wusste, dass mein Meister nur auf mich wartete, um mich noch mehr zu peinigen.

Ja... Schmerzen wurden zu meinem Lebensinhalt. Ob ich sie nun selbst zufügte oder zugefügt bekam...


End file.
